


The Blue Raven

by LadyLibby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: “Maybe she’s just developed her powers. Or maybe she didn’t know how to use them before.” Caitlin theorized.“Either way, I would have died.” Barry said, deep in thought. Caitlin and Cisco shared a look.“Let’s see if she shows up again. We’ll see if this Blue Raven can work with Team Flash.” Cisco said.





	The Blue Raven

“You’ll never defeat me, Flash! No one can stop my power!” A metahuman yelled to the speedster. 

“Never say never.” Barry said, running at him. 

The meta was equipped with light manipulation and had made its first attack on Central City. Barry ran at his newest villain, landing a few good punches. He was moving to knock the meta out when a burst of blinding white light knocked the speedster backwards. 

The meta stood, pushing the light harder against the Flash. Barry cried out as the he writhed blindly. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, and his suit was too tight and burning. Cisco and Caitlin were trying to help him, but he couldn’t focus on their voices. 

“Hey!” A voice yelled. 

A chunk of cement broke free from the sidewalk and hit the metahuman. He shouted and grabbed his arm, relenting in his attack on the Flash. Barry was disoriented, trying to focus on his blurry surroundings. 

He made out a figure in dark blue off to one side, and objects flying in the air. Barry tried to stand, but something kept him on the ground. 

“Stay there, Flash. You’re hurt.” The voice said. 

Barry complied, groaning in pain as he lay back down on the ground. He heard Caitlin say something about a bruised rib over his comm. As his eyes refocused, he saw a street sign wrapped around the meta, restraining him. The person in blue, Barry saw, was a woman. She had a piece of impossibly dark fabric. 

With what Barry could only assume was telekinesis, she wrapped the fabric around the meta. The police who had stayed on the sidelines came to collect the metahuman, the woman in blue ran over to Barry. Her face was partially covered by a mask the same color as her suit. 

“Who are you?” He asked, sitting up with a wince. 

“The Blue Raven. Is there somewhere you can get medical attention? Do you want to go to the hospital? You got hit bad.” She said, concerned. 

“No hospital. I just need a minute.” He said, wincing as he tried to get to his feet. 

She hooked an arm under his shoulder to help him stand. Joe ran over and took over for the woman. 

“The fabric around him is the darkest color seen with the human eye. Line his cell at Iron Heights with it.” She said to the detective. 

With a nod the the Flash, she was gone, summoning pieces of metal and other objects to help her scale a nearby building. Barry watched until she disappeared over the roof. Joe managed to save his questions until they got back to STAR Labs. 

“Who was she?” Cisco asked. 

“She called herself the Raven. She must be another meta.” Barry said, leaning against the wall. 

“The Blue Raven….not bad.” Cisco mused. 

“And she had telekinesis?” Caitlin asked. 

“Yeah. She might have more powers, but that’s the one I saw.” Barry said, unable to stop thinking about the new hero. 

“Why haven’t we seen her before?” Joe asked. 

“Maybe she’s just developed her powers. Or maybe she didn’t know how to use them before.” Caitlin theorized. 

“Either way, I would have died.” Barry said, deep in thought. 

Caitlin and Cisco shared a look. “Let’s see if she shows up again. We’ll see if this Blue Raven can work with Team Flash.” Cisco said. 

~

The Flash and the Blue Raven met again two weeks later. There was bank robbery on Ferguson Street. Even with his super speed, by the time Barry got there, she was already using pieces of desk to separate the hostages from the robbers. He stood and watched for moment. 

She turned to him. “Would you like to do the honors, Flash?” 

He smirked. With a gust of wind, the criminals were tied up with their guns in a mangled heap several feet away. Barry turned to talk to the Blue Raven, but she was already gone. Barry pretended not to be disappointed. 

For months, they continued to work together. A meta would be using their powers for evil, and sure enough, Flash and the Blue Raven were there to stop them. At work, Barry would hear stories about her using her powers to build a school, and to repair the damage done by superhero crime fighting faster than it would normally take. 

Jitters named another new drink ‘The Raven,’ and it was just a popular as ‘The Flash.’Iris even reported on a story of the Blue Raven showing up at the Central City Children’s Hospital to visit the kids. 

He’d never admit it, but Barry was a little bit in love with his mysterious comrade. 

“Barry?” Cisco called. 

“What’s up?” Barry asked. 

“We just picked up a sighting of The Blue Raven.” 

“What’s going on? Is there a meta attack?” Barry asked, changing into his suit in a matter of milliseconds. 

“No, she’s just...sitting on top of a building.” Cisco said. 

“Oh. Why did you call me?” Barry wondered.

“I thought you might want to, you know, talk to her.” Cisco encouraged. 

Barry scoffed dramatically. “What? Why would I-? I don’t-” 

“Look man, you clearly have a crush on this girl. Can you just go and have an actual conversation with her, please?” 

Barry gave his friend a grateful smile and sped off to see the woman who had stolen his heart. Even though he didn’t even know her name. 

You sat on the roof of one of the tallest buildings in Central City. It had been stressful at work that day, followed by tracking down a petty thief on your way home that had stolen an old woman’s purse. There was a cool wind on the top of the building as you watched the sun dip closer to the horizon. Being a superhero was damn exhausting sometimes. 

You caught sight of the telltale red streak and felt an even stronger gust of wind as the Flash joined you on the roof. 

“Evening, Flash.” You greeted with a smile. 

“Blue Raven.” He said, coming to sit next to you. 

“I love the sunset.” You said amiably. “I haven’t had the chance to sit and enjoy it in a long time.” 

“I always liked sunrises and sunsets. This is the first time in years I’ve slowed down long enough to really see it.” He mused. 

You looked at him. He wore his mask, but he wasn’t blurring his face with vibration like he did with most people. You could make out a strong nose and mouth that was quick to smile. He was just as handsome as his personality. 

“Do you ever get lonely?” She asked. “Having the weight of your abilities? Having to keep them secret?” 

“Yes and no. We both know how overwhelming the responsibilities of your powers can be. I don’t bear it alone though. I have a close circle of friends who know what I do. Without them, I’d be lost.” He confessed. 

You looked away, back at the multi-colored clouds. “That must be nice.” 

“You don’t have to be alone, you know.” He said, reaching out and taking your hand in his. 

“I know.” You looked at him again. “I’m not alone, am I?” 

“Not if I can help it.” He admitted with a smile. 

“You know, you’re like a sunset.” She observed. 

“Why is that?” 

“You’re full of bright, warm colors. You’re there, but you come and go quickly, leaving me wanting to see you again. Only, when I do...I don’t stay long enough to enjoy it.” She whispered. 

Barry was only dimly aware of the fact that he was leaning closer to you. His attention was on your words, and the color of your eyes behind the mask. 

“There’s an easy solution to that.” He breathed.

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t go.” He said. 

“I don’t think you know how sunsets work, Flash.” You said. “If I stay, it’s only a matter of time before it leaves me…” 

“Maybe that’s why sunsets aren’t people.” 

Before he could blink, you leaned forward the last inch and pressed a kiss to his lips. He kissed back, lingering long enough to cup your face in his hands. You pulled away with a smile. 

“Maybe.” You said, and then you were gone. 

Barry stayed there with a dopey smile on his face as the moon rose. 

~

“ARRRRRRGHHHHHH!” A metahuman screamed, grabbing a car and throwing it towards a crowd of bystanders. 

Barry ran and gathered them out of the way as the Blue Raven threw anything she could at the metahuman. This newest threat to the people of Central City was a 15 foot giant with super strength and uncontrollable rage. It bellowed again, as she used an immense amount of power to levitate the creature. It flailed helplessly in mid-air. 

“I can’t hold them for long! Get the people out!” She yelled. 

Barry obeyed, clearing the area in a matter of minutes. Blue Raven let the creature fall, hoping the impact would knock it out. To their dismay, it only became angrier. Barry ran around and jumped on it, landing hit where he could. Nothing seemed to make a difference. 

Blue Raven launched a barrage of metal and asphalt, one piece of which hit the giant in the eye. It cried out again, stumbling. 

“I have an idea!” Barry yelled. “You’ve seen Empire Strikes Back, right?” 

That earned him a smile. “Yes! Keep it distracted!” She yelled. 

While Barry ran around the meta keeping its attention on him, Y/N worked. As fast as she could, she brought metal pieces from signs, poles, and buildings and formed a strong, but neatly woven rope. When it was done, she threw it to Barry. 

Blue Raven ran down the street and began attacking the meta again. It became more enraged and charged toward her. As Barry ran around its legs with the rope to trip it, he was unaware of the mailbox in its huge hand. 

Before Barry was done winding the rope around its whole body, it flung the metal box and hit Blue Raven. She flew backwards and hit her head on the ground, immediately unconscious. 

“No!” Barry shouted. 

In a rage, he didn’t stop at just subduing the metahuman. He ran in a tight circle and hurled lightning bolt after lightning bolt at the giant. The creature’s tough skin was charred and it had stopped moving. He watched as it slowly shrank into a man, huddled and confused on the ground. Leaving him to be dealt with by the authorities, Barry ran to Blue Raven in a panic. 

Her side was bleeding and there were multiple cuts on her face. He held her gently in his arms and raced back to STAR Labs. 

~

You awoke to the sound of a heart monitor and the feeling of someone holding your hand. White ceiling was the first thing you saw as you blinked awake. Remembering the events just before you were knocked out, you panicked and began to get up too quickly. A pain in your side and aching all over your body made you groan. 

Warm hands pushed gently on your shoulders and you let them lay you back down. You discovered that the hands belonged to a man. He was young, around your age. He had dark hair, nice eyes and was smiling warmly at you. 

“Where-?” You croaked, voice hoarse.

“STAR Labs. You were hurt badly and needed to be patched up.” The man explained. 

The sound of his voice sent a swarm of butterflies into your stomach. “Flash?” You asked. 

He smiled. “Barry, actually. I’d prefer it if you called me Barry.” 

You touched your face, finding no mask. “You may as well know my name, I guess. I’m Y/N.” 

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” He said, handing you a cup of water. 

The drink soothed your throat. “Likewise.” 

“You, uh, you don’t have to leave once you’re healed by the way.” He said nervously. 

You raised an eyebrow. “I’ll want to go to my apartment…” 

“Of course! I meant-You obviously don’t have to move in here, I don’t live here. Not that I want you to move in with me, I just meant that like no one actually lives here.” He rambled. 

“Barry,” You grabbed his hand. “Are you trying to ask me to work with you? As part of your team? Because I’ve been thinking about it, and I’m tired of being alone.” 

He grinned. “I also wanted to know if you’d like to get dinner with me sometime.” 

“I’d love that more than anything.” You said. 

He managed to smile even wider before leaning in and gently kissing you. Feeling better by the second, you grabbed his collar and kissed him back enthusiastically. 


End file.
